Naruto GX! : Rise Of The Duelist
by Yagami Kamito
Summary: Naruto yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi Duelist King dan bertemu teman dan musuh dan dia memulai jejak cita-cita dari sekolah ternama yaitu Duel Akademi tempat dimana semua duelist berkumpul untuk menjadi Duelist King.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto GX Rise Of The Duelist

Disclaimer : I don't own all Naruto, And Yu-Gi-Oh!GX.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship

Warning : Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, Newbie, DLL.

Pair : Naruto X ?

Summary : Naruto yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi Duelist King dan bertemu teman dan musuh dan dia memulai jejak cita-cita dari sekolah ternama yaitu Duel Akademi tempat dimana semua duelist berkumpul untuk menjadi Duelist King.

Di suatu hari yang cerah terlihat seorang remaja bersurai prang jabrik yang lari terburu "sial telat, telat, telat"gerutu pemuda itu sambil terus berlari "kenapa sih kereta begitu lambat pada saat penting begini sialan. Tidak ini menarik! Inikan Cuma tes biasa! Hyaat! Tunggula, Duel Academy"gerutu pemuda itu lagi sambil mempercepat larinya, "Whoa awas!"ujar pemuda itu atau bisa dikenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

BRAKK

"maaf"ujar naruto setelah menabrak seseorang dan membuat semua barangnya berserakan dijalan.

"apa kau seorang Duelist?"ujar orang yang ditabrak naruto. "yeah, aku mau tes untuk masuk Duel Academy"jawab Naruto setelah merapikan semua barang-barangnya, telihat orang yang ditabrak naruto mengeluarkan kartu dari decknya, "h-hey kau kan..?" ujar Naruto melihat pemuda itu.

"ini adalah kartu keberuntungan, kuberikan untukmu"ujar pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan kartu itu.

"T-terima kasih…"ujar Naruto kebingungan karena tidak ada yang pernah memberikan kartu kepadanya. "berjuanglah"ujar pemuda itu menyemangati Naruto.

"b-baik, u-um terima kasih banyak!"ujar Naruto berterimah kasih dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh pemuda itu, terlihat pemuda itu pergi menjauh setelah kepergian pemuda itu Naruto mengecek Kartu Tipe Naga itu [Goshujin-sama] terdengar suara yang entah dari siapa asalnya setelah celingak-celinguk hasilnya nihil setelah itu Naruto melihat jam tangannya "aw, sial!"gerutu Naruto sambil berlari kencang.

TIME SKIP!

Terlihat disebuah bangunan berbenutuk seperti Kubah dan terlihat banyak sekali Duelist yang sedang di Test. Terlihat diluar ruang test terdapat 3 penjaga yang berisikan 2 wanita dengan serangam Duel Academy warna Kuning dan 1 orang berbaju hitam yang akan berkemas karena waktu test akan segera selesai.

"Tunggu!"

"Tunggu!"

Terlihat dua pemuda yang menaiki pagar muncul secara tiba-tiba setelah merasah ada yang ganjil mereka berdua melihat sekeliling dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat siapa atau apa itu(?) "K-kau Naruto/Judai!"ujar Naruto dan pemuda yang disebut Judai atau Yuki Judai, "Judai ternyata kau lulus ujian tertulis!"ujar Naruto bersemangat pasalnya dia adalah teman masa kecilnya, "Kau Juga Naruto!"jawab Judai tak kalah semangat, "ehem"ujar seseorang yang mengganggu acara mereka.

"Peserta No 111, Uzumaki Naruto! sudah dating" ujar Naruto dengan lantang.

"peserta No 110, Yuki Judai! Sudah dating"ujar Judai tak kalah lantang.

Time Skip (lagi)

"ini dia! Ini dia!"ujar Naruto dan Judai main nyelonong di bangku peserta Test.

Terlihat pemuda berbaju putih-putih yang sedang melakukan test dengan LP(Life Point) 3200 melawan seorang guru "percuma kau menyerang, melawan super Defense Deckku, kau tidak akan mampu menyentu Life Poitku"ujar Guru berbaju biru dan berkacamata hitam menyombongkan diri.

"Aku aktifkan Trap Card, Ring Of Destruction!"ujar Pemuda berbaju putih itu sambil mengeluarkan Trap Cardnya, "APA?"ujar Sensei itu Terkejut.

"Trap Card inimenghancurkan monster face-up di arena, dan kita akan terkena Damage setara dengan monster yang dihancurkan"ujar pemuda itu menjelaskan efek Trap Cardnya, terlihat monster itu terpasang Bom yang dikalungkan dileher Monster milik pemuda itu dan menghancurkan semua monster diarena itu dan membuat LP sang Guru 0 sedangkan LP pemuda itu 1300, "Ujian Selesai. Selamat. Kau menang"ujar Guru itu menyelamati pemuda itu, "Terima Kasih Banyak"ujar pemuda itu berterima kasih.

"Peserta Nomer 1, Misawa Daichi, lumayan juga ya?"ujar pemuda berkacamata berbaju biru di bagku penonton sebelah kiri, "tidak sia-sia kita datang jauh-jauh untuk menyaksikan duel ini, benarkan, manjoume-san?"ujar lelaki disebelah kanan, "apaan. Duel ini sama sekali tidak menarik. Ayo pergi tinggalkan pertandingan bodoh ini. Duel Academy tidak butuh banyak Raja, cukup satu"ujar lelaki ditengah dengan menyombongkan dirinya.

Ditempat Naruto dan Judai

"combonya si Nomer 1 itu sangat luar biasa ya Naruto?"ujar Judai menanyakan kepada Naruto, "iya tentu saja, dia itu Misawa-kun, peserta nomer 1, atau peringkat pertama ujian tertulis"baru Naruto mau menjawab sudah dipotong oleh pemuda kecil berambut biru.

"Oh jadi itu maksudnya nomer peserta ya?"ujar Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan nomer pesertanya 111 'mau dikata otakku ya segini'batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"kelulusan dinilai dari ujian tulis dan ujian praktek (Duel)"ujar pemuda kecil berambut biru atau Marufuji Shou "bahkan jika aku menang duel, aku tidak yakin akan lulus, karena aku peserta nomer 119 dan…"ujar Shou dengan tidak percaya diri

"jangan minder!"ujar Judai sambil menyemagati Shou, "ya, jangan terlalu merendah seperti itu kau harus berani!"ujar Naruto juga ikut menyemangati Shou.

"jika kau beruntung, kau akan lulus kok!"ujar Naruto terus menyemangati Shou, "aku saja nomer 111!lanjut Naruto dengan senyum bersama Judai.

"kau peserta juga?"Tanya Shou dengan tidak percaya diri, "Yup!"ujar Naruto dan Judai secara bersamaan, "tapi pertarungan nomer 100 saja sudah selesai digrup pertama tapi"jelas Shou dan membuat Naruto dan Judai Sweatdrop.

"kita bahkan tidak usah mengetes Misawa-kun, dia pasti lulus. Aku rasa tesnya sudah selesai"ujar salah satu juri tes "hm dia yang terakhir"lanjut salah satu juri tes yang selanjutnya.

"maaf, masih ada peserta yang tersisa.."ujar seseorang berbaju hitam, "peringkat berapa dia pada ujian tertulis?"Tanya seorang juri berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut ekor kuda, "peringkat 110 dan 111"jawab orang berbaju hitam itu.

"mereka sangat tidak tau dirikarena sudah telat"ujar orang berkuncir kuda dengan meremehkan "kita tidak butuh seorang drop out boy di akademi ini apalagi ini ada dua pecundang"lanjutnya dengan masih meremehkan.

"bagaimanapun, dia tepat waktu, jadi dia berhak ikut ujian.."ujar juri sebelah kanan menjelaskan, "dan itu disebabkan karena kemacetan, tidak seharusnya kita mengeleminasinya hanya karena itu, bukan begitu?"lanjutnya.

"non problema-lema! Non! Non! Non!"ujarnya si kuncir kuda marah-marah. Terdengar suara ringtone telpone yang berbunyi dan sikuncir kuda itu menjawabnya"scusi(halo)? Siapa ini? Oh pak rector"ujarnya menjawab telepon.

Terlihat disuatu pulau yang dikenal sebagai Duel Akademy terlihat seseorang yang duduk dikursi menjawab telepon dari kuncir kuda "saya dengar ada seorang peserta yang dating agak telat karena kemacetan"ujarnya mengejutkan kuncir kuda "mereka memang mengerjakan ujian tertulis dengan kurang baik, tapi bukan berarti dia langsung dieleminasi, tujuan kita adalah untuk menyaring Duelist bertalenta yang akan dilatih menjadi Duelist hebat"ujarnya sambil menutup telepon.

"telinga yang tajam, dasr kau tua bangka"ujar si kuncir kuda atau professor Chronoss De Medici ' Duel Academy hanya untuk Duelist yang elit saja! Perche?! Kenapa rector samejima mendukung drop out boy itu?'batin Chronoss, "aku sendiri yang akan menguji peserta itu"ujarnya marah "tapi pesertanya ada dua kita harus melakukan Battle Tag Team agar tes ini cepat selesai?"jelas slah satu juri, "kalau begitu ada yang harus ikut Tag Team ini?! Siapa yang ingin ikut?"ujar cronos menawarkan untuk ikut tes kepada salah satu guru yang bertugaskan untuk mengetes.

"t-tunggu, prfesor Chronos, silahkan pilih Deck penguji"ujar juri, "aku tidak butuh itu! Aku gunakan Deckku sendiri!"ujar Chronos main pergi.

Ditempat Bangku Penonton

"kau hebat juga"ujar Judai kepada Misawa yang baru duduk di kursi peserta, "ya"jawabnya dengan irit kata, "kau akan menjadi yang terkuat nomer tiga tahun ini"ujar Naruto dan membuat Misawa dan Shou terkejut.

"Peserta nomer 110 dan 111, Yuki Judai-kun dan Uzumaki Naruto-kun…"ujar suara Wanita.

"Yosh, kita siap"ujar Naruto semangat, "hey, kalian"ujar Misawa "kenapa aku nomer 3?"Tanya Misawa "karena aku nomer 1 nya"ujar Naruto dan Judai besamaan dan membuat Misawa terkejut "oy Judai aku yang akan menjadi nomer 1!"ujar Naruto teriak gaje, "tidak aku!"ujar Judai tak kalah keras dengan Naruto "tapi kita akan menjadi pasangan Tag Team yang 1 kan Naruto?"Tanya Judai dengan tersenyum "ya, ayo kita Tunjukkan pada dunia kehebatan kita!"ujar Naruto sambil pergi ke Arena.

"mereka hanya lebih tinggi Sembilan point dariku di ujian tertulis, tapi kenapa mereka begitu yakin? Beruntung sekali"ujar Shou iri dengan keyakinan mereka.

"Boun giorno! (selamat siang!)"ujar Chronos, "Uzumaki Naruto, pak!"ujar mereka memperkenalkan diri, "signore Naruto, saya Chronos de medici, ketua umum ujian praktek Academy ini"ujar Chronos memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka.

"sebuah kehormata! Bisa melawan ketua umum ujian panitia ujian praktek!"ujar Naruto dengan respeck "saya yakin anda berharap lebih dariku!"lanjut Naruto kelewat bangga, 'aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa.."batin sweatdrop Chronos.

"tidak disangka Profesor Chronos dan sendiri yang akan melawannya?"ujar salah satu murid itu "apa dia sekuat itu kah?"lanjut murid disebelah kanan 'tidak mungkin!'batin murid yang ditengah.

"Baju Duel, ON!"ujar Chronos memulai tesnya, "wah mengagumkan! Professor, boleh saya beli satu baju duel yang kayak begitu?"ujar Naruto kagum dengan baju itu, "semua mahasiswa senior punya satu"ujar Chronos menjelaskan 'aku tidak akan mengasiani drop out boy seerti kalian. Tidak akan'batinnya, "baiklah kami akan berjuang!"ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

DUEL

DUEL

"giliranku"ujar Naruto dengan mengambil Draw di decknya dan dia mengamati decknya yang berisikan 3 Spell Card, 2 Trap Card dan 1 satu Normal Monster, "Yosh, aku panggil Luster Dragon dalam posisi menyerang!"ujar Naruto mensumon monster tipe Dragon dengan ATK 1900 "lalu aku pasang satu kartu tertutup diarena, giliranku selesai!"lanjut Naruto memasang kartu tertutup.

"giliranku"ujar Chronos dan draw satu kartu di decknya 'deck Dragon ya? Dia piker kita ada di negeri naga apa?"ujar Chronos menyombongkan diri "biar kutunjukan kalau dunia itu luas!"ujar Chronos dengan lantang "dari tanganku. Aku aktifkan Spell Card, Confiscation!"ujar Chronos mengaktifkan Spell Cardnya, "Nani? Confiscation?"ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Dengan membayar 1000 Life Point, aku dapat melihat kartu ditangan lawan dan memilih salah satunya, dan membuangnya di kuburan"jelas prefesor Chronos mengenai efek kartunya "sudah kuduga, Deck drop out boy seperti ini"ujar Chronos menghina Deck Naruto.

'apa dia menghina Deckku?'batin Naruto kesal karena Decknya dihina, "aku kirim Resurrection Of The Dead ke kuburan!"ujar Chronos mengaktifkan efek Confiscation dan menghancurkan kartu "lalu, aku pasang dua kartu tertutupdi arena"ujar Chronos memasang kartu tertutup "kemudian, aku aktifkan Spell Card, Heavy Storm, dari tangan! Kartu ini akan menghancurkan semua spell dan trap card diarena!"lanjut Chronos mengaktifkan Spell Card Heavy Storm dan membuat seluruh arena terkena badai angin dan menghancurkan setiap Spell dan Trap Card di arena, "tapi professor, kartumu juga ikut hancur!"ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"itulah yang disebut [katak di dalam sumur]"ujar Chronos bangga dan membuat seluruh arena ditutupi oleh awan hitam, "apa itu?"ujar Naruto kebingungan, dengan begitu aku panggil… the wicked lord token!"ujar Chronos dan dari ketiadaan muncul monster yang mirip seperti belut dengan gigi yang besar dan membuat semua peserta tes kagum.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.."ujar Shou tidak mengerti.

"Golden Statue Of The Wicked Lord adalah Trap Spesial yang menciptakan token ketika dia dihancurkan"ujar Misawa menjelaskan Efek Kartu Golden Statue Of The Wicked Lord "Profesor Chronos menghancurkan Golden Statue untuk mendapatkan efeknya tersebut"lanjut Misawa menjelaskan.

"itu bukan Deck untuk ujian, itu Deck Dark Ages miliknya sendiri!"ujar Murid Obelisk berkacamata

"Dia menciptakan sebuah kombo dengan menghancurkan trap milik si 111 pada saat bersamaan! Tidak ada kesempatan bagi seorang peserta melawan Deck itu, saying sekali yah"ujar salah satu murid Obelisk blue.

"aku piker peserta itu begitu special, tapi aku salah, professor Chronos akan menghajar anak itu habis-habisan"ujar manjoume sombong.

"aku rasa Chronos sama sekali tidak member ampun"ujar Asuka Tenjoin salah satu murid Obelisk Blue.

"Ini semakin seru, Deck Dark Ages, berkat nomer 111 kita bisa melihat kartu yang legendaries itu"ujar murid Obelisk Blue yang dikenal sebagai Kaiser Ryou menjelaskan.

"giliranku belum selesai!"ujar Chronos menjelaskan.

"omoishiroina! Apa yang akan anda tunjukkan padaku, professor?"ujar Naruto semangat.

"kemudian, aku korbankan kedua Wicked Lord Tokens, kupanggil Antique Gear Golem!"ujar Chronos mengeluarkan Monsternya.

"jadi ini… kartu langka yang legendaries!"ujar Asuka terkejut melihat kartu langka.

"luar biasa! Ternyata rumor itu memang benar!"ujar Naruto kagum.

"monster level delapan muncul dengan mudahnya?!"ujar Shou terkejut diikuti oleh semua yang ada di bangku penonton.

"Chronos De Medici belum pernah kalah saat dia menggunakan kartu itu, tidak kusangka peserta itu mempunyai kekuatan yang membuat professor begitu serius"ujar Kaiser Ryou menjelaskan,

"profesor Chronos memang susah ditebak, terkadang dia sangat menikmati pertarungannya, terkadang dia hanya menganggap remeh lawannya"ujar Asuka menjelaskan sifat Chronos.

"ini dia! Ultimate Pound!"ujar Chronos menyerang.

"ATK Antique Gear Golem 3000 dan ATK Luster Dragon hanya 1900! Sungguh tidak ada kesempatan"ujar Shou menjelaskan perbandingan ATK Antique Gear Golem dan Luster Dragon dan membuat LP Naruto menurun menjadi 2900.

"apa kau sudah kehilangan semangatmu nak?"ujar Chronos sombong.

"hehehehe saya sngat tersentuh… ketua umum professor begitu semangat melawanku!"ujar Naruto tidak patah semangat.

"Nani?!"ujar Chronos kebingungan 'ada apa dengan dia? Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang drop out boy sepertimu lulus dan masuk Duel Academy!'batin Chronos menahan amarah.

'disinilah kekuatanku akan diuji!'batin Naruto semangat pantang menyerah.

Groar

'suara apa itu? Apa itu kau dari tadi..? tidak mungkin.. ini kartu keberuntungan. Jadi berjuanglah'batin Naruto mengingat perkataan seseorang yang memberikannya kartu ini 'jadi begitu Blue Eyes White Dragonya? Dengan begini Blue Eyes White Dragon ku lengkap, aku bisa menggunakan kartu itu? Yosh. Aku percaya padamu!'batin Naruto, "dari tanganku aku aktifkan Spell Card, Polymerization! Dan menggabungkan 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon digabungkan! Fusion Summon! Kartu favoritku, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"ujar Naruto mengeluarkan kartu legendaries da membuat semua penonton terkejut karena kartu itu hanya dimiliki oleh Seto Kaiba sang Duelist Legendaris.

"keren! Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat kartu legendaries itu"ujar Shou kagum dengan kartu Naruto.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon hanya bisa dipanggil dengan fusion summon dan dengan ATK 4000 dia pasti akan menang"ujar Misawa menjelaskan kartu Naruto.

"NANI?! Bagaimana kau mendapatkan Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon itu"ujar Chrnos terkejut dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"aku akan mengajarkanmu sesuatu, professor. Kalau dunia duel ini sangat luas"ujar Naruto "aku aktifkan Spell Card Mirror Dragon, Mirror Dragon adalah kartu yang dapat menggabungkan kartu di tangan,arena dan kuburan. Dengan begitu aku akan menggabungkan Blue Eyes Wite Dragonku yang berada dikuburan menjadi Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"ujar Naruto mengeluarkan Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon lagi dan membuat semua penonton dan peserta terkejut karena ada dua Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon di arena.

"maju, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! SERANG Antique Gear Golem!"ujar Naruto menyerang Antique Gear Golem.

"apa jika aku diserang oleh Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon aku akan kalah!"ujar Chronos ketakutan.

"Naga akan selalu menang! Makan ini! Cluster Blast Shot"ujar Naruto menyerang.

"OH TUHAN!"ujar Chronos keringat dingin.

BOOM!

"mamma mia! Antique Gear Golemku"ujar Chronos kesal karena monsternya hancur

"sudah aku bilang professor kalau dunia duel itu begitu luas, Yosh! Sungguh duel yang menyenangkan ya, professor!"ujar Naruto semangat karena memenangkan Duel ini dan membuat semua monster menghilang.

"bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa aku kalah dari drop out boy?!"ujar Chronos sangat kesal dan membuat semua terkejut karena professor Chronos kalah dalam duel.

"aku tidak percaya professor Chronos dikalahkan dalam ujian!"ujar Manjoume terkejut.

"dia sangat menarik ya, benarkan?"ujar Asuka pada Kaiser Ryou yang pergi seenaknya.

"yeah hidupnomer 111!"Ujar Shou menyelamati Naruto

"kau akan menjadi rivalku, Uzumaki Naruto"ujar Misawa dan Judai setelah menyelesaikan ujiannya secara bersamaan.

"Yay, aku berhasil! Aku berhasil! Puja kerang ajaib! Ulululu"ujar Naruto yang kelewat batas "mulai sekarang aku mengandalkanmu, partner!"ujar Naruto

[Groar]

TBC(Tubercolosis)

Hola minna-san saya membuat fic baru yang berjudul NARUTO GX! : RISE OF THE DUELIST dan untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan The Devil Sparda gomenne aku mengalami kebuntuan ide dan untuk akhir kata

^_^ MIND TO REVIEW ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto GX Rise Of The Duelist

Disclaimer : I don't own all Naruto, And Yu-Gi-Oh!GX.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy , Friendship, Adventure

Warning : Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, Newbie, DLL.

Pair : Naruto X ?

Summary : Naruto yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi Duelist King dan bertemu teman dan musuh dan dia memulai jejak cita-cita dari sekolah ternama yaitu Duel Akademi tempat dimana semua duelist berkumpul untuk menjadi Duelist King.

Judul : Flame Wingman

Terlihat dua orang yang berbicara dengan raut wajah serius mereka adalah Naruto dan Duelist Legendaris Rival dari Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba pemilik dari kartu Blue Eyes White Dragon yang dipegang oleh Naruto sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Kaiba Corp.

"Kaiba Ni-san ini aku kembalikan Deck Blue Eyes White Dragon Milik Ni-san"ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan Deck Blue Eyes White Dragon kepada Seto Kaiba.

"tidak Naruto, aku ingin kau memilikinya ini sebagai tanda selamat karena kau telah lulus test"ujar Kaiba sambil tersenyum tipis dan memberikan kembali Deck Blue Eyes White Dragon kepada Naruto dan dibalas Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Terlihat Naruto dengan para rombongan murid baru Duel Academy menaiki sebuah helicopter yang bertujuan ke pulau tempat mereka belajar berDuel yaitu Duel Academy.

**TIME SKIP**

terlihat suasana damai nan cerah di Duel Academy tempat berkumpulnya Generasi baru dari Para Duelist.

Dan kita berpindah pada suatu ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh murid tahun ajaran baru sedang berkumpul, terlihat sebuah layar protector yang menyala dan menampilkan seseorang dengan berkepala botak berada di layar kaca.

"yo selamat dating Duelist, semuanya telah berusaha dengan baik maka kami akan menjadikan kalian Duelist yang hebat nantinya"ujar sang kepala botak alias kepala sekolah dari Duel Academy

Setelah berkumpul di ruang kelas Naruto, Judai, Shou, dan Misawa keluar ke lapangan sekolah untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang.

"sekarang kita dibagi menjadi tiga asrama, oh asramaku Osirid Red kah"ujar Judai bersemangat saat mengetahui kalo dia Di asrama Osirid Red, "hah, aku juga"Ujar Shou tak kala semangat "hey nomer 3 kau merah juga kah?"Tanya Judai kepada Misawa.

"tidak, kau bisa lihat sendiri seragamku aku Ra Yellow"Jawab Misawa menjelaskan dia masuk asrama apa.

"jadi ini maksud dari warna seragam?"ujar Judai baru tau fungsi dari seragamnya yang untuk membedakan Tiga Asrama yang dibagi menjadi Tiga warna Yaitu Osiris Red seragam warna merah, Ra Yellow seragam warna Kuning, sedangkan Asrama terakhir sekaligus Top dari kedua Asrama berwarna Biru.

"kenapa kalian masuk Red? Tidak kusangka"Ujar Misawa prihatin karena Naruto dan Judai juga Shou masuk Osiris Red.

"apa kau mengejek kami?"ujar Naruto dan Judai marah karena merasa di ejek.

"tidak perlu di persoalkan, aku duluan yah nomer 1-kun"ujar Misawa sambil pergi yang entah tujuannya apa hanya Author yang tau jawabanya.

"kau masih berada jauh dibelakang kami! Berusahalah lebih keras lagi!"Ujar Naruto menyemangati Misawa yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"woi. Woi asrama kalian didekat laut"ujar Misawa sambil menunjuk arah laut dan membuat mereka bertiga terkejut.

**Scane Fusion**

"apaan nih? Hanya Osiris Red yang kayak gini, gak adil banget"ujar Shou kecewa karena keadaan asramanya yang memprihatinkan.

"gak kok, kita bisa lihat laut dari sini, hebatkan"Ujar Judai yang malah bersemangat dengan keadaan asramanya yang indah kalau kata Judai.

"ini dia, ini dia! Ini kamar kita!"ujar Judai membuka salah satu kamar asrama.

"kita satu kamar?"ujar Shou.

"disini banyak hal tak terduga ya? Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok!"Ujar Judai bersemangat.

"aku juga suka, kita berdua satu kamar, kayak takdir aja, kayak Pharaoh mesir kuno dan pendeta Seto, gaya Duelmu sangat keren boleh gak aku memanggilmu Judai-kun sang raja Pharaoh?"ujar hou membayangkan dirinya dan Judai sperti sosok yang dibicarakannya tadi.

"eh pharaoh itu terlalu aneh"ujar Judai merasa tidak enak dengan panggilan yang terlalu repot itu.

"dan juga aku tidak satu karam dengan kalian akukan ada di kamar sebelah"ujar Naruto sweatdrop karena di acuhkan.

"bagaimana, kalau aniki gimana?"Ujar Naruto member saran kepada mereka berdua.

"duelist tidak punya sebutan untuk temannya, semua hanya rival"ujar Judai menjelaskan

"tapi aku tetap berpikir.."ujar Shou ragu.

"kita berjuang saja agar mendapat gelar Raja Duel!"ujar Judai dan membuka gorden.

"woi silau! Tutup kembali hordennya!"ujar seseorang yang tak diketahui tempatnya.

"ada orang disini?"ujar Naruto bingung pasalnya dia tidak merasakan ada orang dikamar selain mereka bertiga.

"maaf, aku tidak tau kalau ada kamu"ujar Judai meminta maaf.

"kau murid barukan?"tanya orang tersebut sambil bangun dari ranjang atas.

"KOALA!"ujar mereka bertiga berteriak karena kaget ada Koala~ seseorang.

"jangan panggil aku koala!"ujarnya sambil marah-marah, "aku teman satu kamar kalian, Maeda Hayato"lanjut orang tersebut yang bernama Maeda Hayato.

"maaf, aku Yuki Judai/Marufuji Shou/Uzumaki Naruto"ujar mereka bertiga memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian.

Terlihat Hayato kembali tidur di ranjangnya dan membuat bingung mereka bertiga "apa kalian tau arti Osiris Red?"Tanya Hayato.

"tidak"

"memangnya apa?"

"Red artinya zona merah dengan kata lain, itu artinya orang bodoh"jawab Hayato dan membuat mereka bertiga bingung "Duel Academy, terdapat tiga tingkatan : Obelisk, Ra Yellow, Osiris Red. Semua ada 3 asrama"ujar Hayato menjelaskan "Obelisk blue terdiri dari orang-orang yang paling hebat, setelah tes dengan nilai tertinggi pertama murid baru itu dikirim ke Ra Yellow"lanjut Hayato selesai menjelaskan.

"lalu, Osiris Red itu maksudnya apa?"Tanya Shou.

"itu untuk murid yang mempunyai nilai terendah"jawab Hayato dan membuat Shou sweatdrop "kalian mengertikan? Orang yang dikirim kesini tidak punya masa depan"lanjut Hayato.

**SCANE FUSION**

Terlihat Judai Naruto dan Shou berjalan-jalan keliling academy "kau masih mikirin yang tadi?"Tanya Naruto kepada Shou yang sedang lesu karena memikirkan masalah tadi.

"tapi setelah dia berkata seperti itu.."jawab Shou lesu.

"tapi aku suka warna merah kok! Melambangkan semangat juang! Keberanian"jelas Judai dengan semangat "itu yang membuatku tidak keberatan dengan merah! Dan, kita masih belum mulai apa-apa kenapa tidak kita mulai dari sekarang?"lanjut Judai.

"b-benar, ya sudah kenapa aku harus depresi sekarang? Aku akan berusaha keras! Fight! Sudah kuputuskan!"ujar Shou kembali semangat "bodoh banget kalau depresi dari awal, yak an aniki?"lanjut Shou Sweatdorp di tinggal kan sendiri setelah menoleh ke Judai dan Naruto "tunggu oi!"perintah Shou.

"disana ada seseorang yang sedang berduel"jelas Naruto dan Judai secara kompak.

"aku tidak mendengar apapun!"ujar Shou sambil mengejar mereka berdua.

Terlihat mereka bertiga mengelilingi Academy yang sepi ini "eto.. pasti ada di sekitar sini"ujar Judai sambil terus mencari.

"dari mana kau tau aniki?"Tanya Shou terus mengikuti Judai dan Naruto.

"bau ini, bau ini!"ujar Judai sambil mencium bau entah apa itu.

"oh jadi kau menciumnya yaa Judai"tanya Naruto.

"ya aku menciumnya, kau tahukan ini bau apa?"jawab + Tanya Judai dengan semangat.

"iya, bau kentutku kan?jawab Naruto dan membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"bukan baka! Ini bau duel!"ujar Judai marah-marah gaje dan dijawab oleh Naruto dengan cengengesan.

"apa tidak apa-apa masuk kedalam sana"tanya Shou.

"wow, sugoi!"ujar NaruJudai

"wah, ini tempat duel yang baru! Sound sistem, body system, semuanya baru! Keren banget aku pengen duel di sini!"jelas Shou dengan semangat.

"yosh! Ayo kita lakukan!"ujar Naruto.

"eh, gak papa kah?"Tanya Shou.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita kan murid disini"jawab Judai.

"kalian tetap tidak boleh melakukannya"ujar salah satu murid obelisk yang datang.

"tempat ini bukan untuk dropout boy Osiris!"ujar murid obelisk satunya lihat dibelakang kalian!"perintahnya.

"apa kalian tidak lihat itu lambang obelisk?"ujar murid obelisk berkacamata.

"maaf, kami tidak tau ayo kembali ke asrama aniki"ajak Shou untuk kembali ke asrama

"hah, padahal aku pengen berduel!"jawab Judai drop "kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku duel dengan kamu, apa boleh?"ujar Judai.

"bagaimana kamu ngajakin aku berduel?"ujar murid obelisk berkacamata.

"manjoume-san! Ada anak yang nantangin kita duel dan anak yang mengalahkan professor Chronos, si nomer 110 dan 111!"teriaknya yang entah memanggil siapa dan terlihat ada yang muncul dari bangku penonton.

"hai, aku Yuki Judai, senang berkenalan denganmu"ujar Judai memperkenalkan diri.

"siapa laki-laki itu?"Tanya Naruto kepada dua murid obelisk tadi dan membuat geram orang yang di omongin.

"kamu tidak tau manjoume-san? Peringkat satu tahun lalu dia berada dikelas elit nomer 1"jelas murid obelisk berkacamata.

"kami memanggilnya Raja Duelist, Manjoume Jun-sama!"lanjut murid obelisk satunya.

"siapa yang peduli"ujar Naruto sambil menggali tambang emas di hidungnya dengan tampang tidak peduli dan membuat semuanya sweatdrop + kesal.

"anehnya"ujar Naruto

"apanya?"ujar murid obelisk itu.

"karena dia bukan raja duel nomer 1 di sekolah ini nomer satu itu adalah aku"ujar Judai dan Naruto terang-terangan dan dibalas dengan tertawa meremehkan oleh dua murid obelisk itu.

"kelas dropout boy Osiris Red? Dia tidak tau kehebatan Manjoume"ujar Murid obelisk meremehkan.

"diam semuanya! Semuanya berhenti berdebat"ujar Manjoume.

"Manjoume-san"

"orang ini lebih hebat dari kalian berdua walaupun dia menang di ujian karena Deck Blue Eyes yang legendaries itu"ujar Manjoume " dan dia adalah orang yang pertama kali mengalahkan professor Chronos"lanjut Manjoume.

"itu bukan berkat Deck Blue Eyes ku, tapi karena kekuatanku"ujar Naruto bangga.

"kekuatan itu! Aku ingin melihatnya disini"ujar Manjoume.

"maaf saja kau telat Deckku sekarang sedang di pegang oleh seseorang"ujar Naruto.

"kalian semua, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"ujar seseorang yang entah dimana keberadannya.

Terlihat muncul seorang wanita cantik keluar muncul secara tiba-tiba "imutnya"ujar Shou terpesona.

"tenjoin-kun, dia tidak tau peraturan di sini aku hanya memberitahunya tentang peraturan sekolah"jelas Manjoume kepada wanita yang dikenal sebagai Tenjoin.

"ini waktunya menghadiri pesta pembukaan"ujar Tenjoin.

"ayo pergi"perinyah Manjoume kepada anak buahnya.

"kalian jangan dengarkan Manjoume-kun dengan teman-temannya merka hanya berprovokasi'ujar Tenjoin.

"hee, jangan menganggap remeh aku, kau telah salah menilaiku meskipun tanpa Deck Blue Eyes pun aku tetap menang"Ujar Naruto "tapi kalian tidak tau kan kekuatan sahabatku ini"lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk Judai.

"Osiris Red juga harus dating ke pesta"jelas Tenjoin.

"benar ayo kita kembali ke asrama"ujar Naruto.

"t-tunggu aniki!"

"oh ya, nona cantik siapa namamu"Tanya Naruto.

"Tenjoin Asuka"jawab Asuka.

"aku, Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu"ujar Naruto memperkenakan diri.

"dasar kebiasaan burukmu jika bertemu wanita cantik"ujar Judai marah karena kebiasaan Naruto dan dijawab cengengesan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto"

Terlihat di ketiga asrama semua murid senang tapi hanya satu asrama yang muridnya kesal yaitu Osiris Red.

"apa-apaan ini?"

"Asrama lain makanannya enak-enak!"

"dan asrama kita kayak bukan asrama manusia!"

"apa itu kucing?"

Itulah bunyi keluh kesal para murid Osiris Red dan terlihat seseorang berbaju putih keluar dari dapur.

"yo, aku aku kepala asrama disini, Daitokuji ~Nyaw"ujar Daitokuji memperkenalkan "aku mengajar kimia, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"lanjut daitokuji sensei.

"enak!"ujar Judai sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"itu tidak bagus, aniki"peringat Shou kepada Judai.

"kau benar-benar berisik Judai dan disini apa gak ada Ramen?"ujar Judai kesal karena tidak ada ramen "oh ya aku baru ingat aku kan membawa itu"lanjut Naruto sambil berlari ke kamar asramanya.

"oi, mau kemana kau Naruto?"tanya Judai kepada Naruto yang sudah pergi dan kembali lagi dengan 6 cup ramen dan itu membuat semua murid Osiris Sweatdrop karena ramen itu habis dalam sekejap.

"haa, ramen benar-benar makanan dewa!"ujar Naruto kekenyangan dan terlihat perutnya yang buncit.

"baiklah semuanya anggap rumah sendiri ~Nyaw"ujar Daitokuji sensei sadar dari sweatdrop masalnya.

Terlihat dikamar asrama sedang ada acara minum the yang dibuat oleh Shou "woah kenyang-kenyang! Perutku sudah penuh!"ujar Judai dan Naruto berbarengan.

"kenapa kalian tidak makan?"Tanya Judai.

"mereka makan setelah kau selesai makan, aniki"jawab Shou.

"baguslah"ujar Judai

"terima kasih"ujar Naruto berterima kasih karena di suguhi the hangat.

"hayato-kun, teh?"tawar Shou kepada Hayato.

"aku tidak mau"tolak Hayato.

"ada apa denganmu? Shou membuatnya untukmu"ujar Judai tidak terima karena tawaran Shou di tolak mentah-mentah.

"ah, tidak apa-apa aniki"ujar Shou menenangkan.

"makanannya tidak enak, kan?"Tanya Hayato. "perasaanku tidak enak saat makan, makanya aku tidak minum"lanjut Hayato.

KRING KRING KRING

Terdengar bunyi handphone milik Naruto berbunyi.

"yo, dropout boy aku menunggumu di Duel Field malam ini, Duel ini menggunakan ante Rule, kita berdua bertaruh kartu terkuat kita, datanglah kesini kalau kau berani"bunyi pesan itu dari Manjoume yang mengajak Duel dengan Naruto "ini sangat menarik, tapi sayang aku tidak akan bisa bertarung"ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, Asuka-san bilang kita tidak boleh Duel dengan orang itu"peringat Shou.

"apa yang kau katakana bukan aku yang akan Duel tapi Judai, ya kan Judai?"ujar Naruto kepada Judai.

"tentu saja"

Setelah menyusuri lorong Acadey Naruto CS telah sampai di tempat tujuan dan sudah ditunggu oleh Manjoume dan anak buahnya "yo kau benar-benar datang, nomer 111"

"hehe, tentu saja aku dating tapi yang Duel denganmu bukanlah aku"ujar Naruto dan membuat Manjoume terkejut.

"kenapa memangnya kau takut?"ujar Manjoume meremehkan.

"tidak, apa kau tidak dengar kataku siang tadi?"ujar Naruto mengingatkan perkataannya tadi siang "Deckku dipegang oleh seseorang"

"terus siapa yang akan melawanku jika bukan kau"Tanya Manjoume dengan geram.

"tentu saja dengan nomer 110, Yuki Judai"jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Judai.

"terserah lawanku siapa aku pasti akan mengalahkannya"Ujar Manjoume percaya diri.

"yah, aku juga pengen tahu kekuatan Duelist elit di Academy ini"ujar Judai tak mau kalah.

"oke, ini ante rule, yang kalah harus menyerahkan kartu terkuatnya"ujar Manjoume meremehkan.

"yah, aku tidak peduli ayo kita mulai saja"ujar Judai.

Terlihat mereka berdua mengaktifkan Duel Disk mereka berdua

"DUEL"

Judai LP : 4000

Manjoume : 4000

Terlihat Judai dan Manjoume Draw lima kartu dari masing-masing Deck mereka "pertama giliranku! Draw"ujar Manjoume sambil Draw satu kartu dan yang di Drawnya adalah Kartu Trap "aku panggil Reborn Zombie dalam posisi bertahan!"ujar Manjoume sambil mengeluarkan monster dengan Def 1600 "aku pasang satu kartu tertutup, giliranku selesai!"lanjutnya memasang satu tertutup 'keberuntungan hanya sebagian kecil dari Duel, tapi pemenangnya sudah pasti orang yang berpikir menyusun strategi'batin Manjoume "Obelisk Blue dan Osiris Red kemenangan bergantung pada otak!"

Duel tidak butuh otak, semua hanya dari semangat sendiri"ujar Judai

"giliranku! Draw!"ujar Judai mengambil satu kartu dari Decknya "oh, Partner! Untung ada kamu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan!"ujar Judai kepada kartu partnernya Winged Kuriboh "kuaktifkan Spell Card, polymerization! Elemental Hero Featherman dan Burstlady kugabungkan, Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman dalam posisi menyerang!"terlihat Judai mengaktifkan Spell Card Polymerization dan menggabungkan E-Hero Featherman dan Burstlady untuk memanggil Fusion Summon E-Hero Flame Wingman dengan ATK 2100 "yosh, inilah kartu favoritku!"

"tanpa piker panjang kau mengeluarkannya"ujar Manjoume meremehkan.

"Apa?"

"aku sudah menganalisa cara berduelmu, Duel itu butuh otak kau tau!"ujar Manjoume menghina Judai "kuaktifkan Trap Card, Hell Polymer!"

"Hell Polymer itu.." "seorang Duelist seharusnya tahu"potong Asuka.

"A-Asuka-san"

"ketika musuh mengeluarkan Fusion Summon gunakan satu monster di arena sebagai korban, lalu kau bisa mengontrol Fusion Summon tersebut"ujar Asuka menjelaskan.

"eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"maksudnya Flame Wingman milik Judai akan menjadi Monster Manjoume sampai ada yang membatalkan Trap itu"ujar Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja mengamati mereka berdua.

"aku gunakan Zombie Reborn sebagai tumbal untuk mengambil Flame Wingman!"ujar Manjoume mengaktifkan efek Cardnya.

"Flame Wingman!"

"monsternya diambil alih!"ujar Shou

"seperti yang sudah kubilang"ujar Naruto karena tebakannya benar.

"aku tahu monster ini telah mengalahkan Profesor yang mengetesmu, jadi aku menyiapkan jebakan Khusus, tidak kusangka kau masuk jebakanku dengan mudah kau memang Osiris Red yang bodoh"ujar Manjoume dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Fusion monster merupakan special-summon, jadi aku masih bisa memanggil monster lain dalam giliran ini"ujar Judai sambil melihat kartu diatangannya 'tapi aku tidak punya monster yang bisa menandingi Flame Wingman sebaiknya kupasang kartu bertahan..'batin Judai.

"Flame Wingman memberikan Damage pada musuh setara dengan ATK monster yang dihancurkannya apapun yang dilakukannya, dia pasti akan terkena damage pada giliran berikutnya!"gumam Manjoume.

"kupanggil Elemental Hero Clayman dalam posisi bertahan!"ujar Judai sambil mengeluarkan E-Hero Clayman dalam posisi bertahan dengan DEF 2000 "giliranku selesai"

"Giliranku! Draw! Kupanggil Hell Soldier!"Ujar Manjoume sambil mengeluarkan monster dengan ATK 1200 "maju, Flame Wingman! Flame Shoot!"perintah Manjoume menyerang monster milik Judai dan menghancurkannya "efek dari Flame Wingman, ATK musuh yang dihancurkan akan menjadi damage pada lawan!"jelas Manjoume tentang efek Flame wingman dan mengurangi LP Judai yang 4000 menjadi 3200 "kau tidak punya lagi monster posisi bertahan! Hell Soldie! Hell Attack!"

Judai LP : 2000

Manjoume LP : 4000

"dengan menghentikan monster Fusionmu, kau tidak ounya pilihan! Kau itu sangat lemah, sebenarnya kau tidak pantas masuk Duel Academy ini! Apa kau mengerti!"ujar Manjoume sambil menghina Judai "kupasang kartu tertutup, giliranku selesai! Nah sekarang giliranmu! Apa kau menangis nomer 110?"

"hahahahaha sungguh mengharukan!"

"apa?"

"Duel Academy ini sungguh menyenangkan! Ada banyak orang bodoh kayak kamu disini? Sungguh luar biasa!"ujar Judai meremehkan

"apa maksudmu?"

"Giliranku! Draw!"

"kupanggil Elemental Hero Sparkman! Maju Sparkman! Spark Flash!"perintah Judai menyerang monster Manjoume dan mengurangi LP manjoume jadi 3600.

"itu efek monsterku! Hell Soldier akan memberikan Damage pada musuh sama sperti damage yang diterima saat monster dihancurkan!"ujar Manjoume menjelaskan efek Monster Hell Soldier.

"Aniki!"teriak Shou

"kakakmu itu kuat, tapi dia sangat ceroboh dia mengabaikan efek monster lawan""ujar Asuka

"Judai-kun bukan kakak kandungku"jelas Shou "bagaimana bisa kau, dia itu 'kakak spritualku'"lanjut Shou.

"kupasang kartu tertutp giliranku selesai"ujar Judai selesai.

"giliran berikutnya kupastkan aku menang!"

"Draw!"

"maju, Flame wingman! Serang dengan Flame Shoot pada Sparkman!"

"aku aktifkan Trap Card, Different-Dimensional Tunnel Mirror Gate!"

"apa?"

"Mirror Gate?!"

"kartu itu dapat aktif ketika dua monster sedang battle menyebabkan kedua monster bertukar arena dan melanjutkan battlenya"jelas Asuka tentang efek Trap Card Judai.

"Sparking Breaker!"teriak Judai sambil menyerang Sparkman yang sudah ganti arena dan mengurangi LP Manjoume manjadi 3100 "lalu berkat efek Flame Wingman, ATK musuh yang dihancurkan akan menjadi damage musuh!"

"Itu baru aniki!"

"untung saja"

"kau hebat Judai kau pantas menjadi rivalku"

"kenapa, kau tidak menyerah juga, dasar Osiris Red Baka!"ujar Manjoume menhina "kuaktifkan Spell Card, Hell Blast! Selama giliranku ini monster yang kukontrol harus dihancurkan saat monster diahncurkan, musuh akan terkena Damage setenga ATK monster yang hancur!"

"Flame Wingman"

"lalu kuaktifkan Trap Card , Call Of The Living Dead! Kartu ini dapat memilih dan men-special Summon kartu yang berada dikuburanku dalam posisi menyerang dan aku memanggil Hell Soldier! Kemudian aku korbankan Hell Soldier untuk memanggil Hell General Mephisto!"ujar Manjoume mengeluarkan monster berturut-turut "tinggal satu langkah lagi aku akan menang! Dan sesuai perjanjian, aku akan dapat kartu terhebat milikmu!

"kita lihat saja nanti"

"apa? Duel itu 99% kecerdasan, dan 1% keberuntungan"

[Kiri-Kiri]

"Yah aku tahu partner!"ujar Judai kepada Winged Kuriboh dan dibalas dengan jawaban [Kiri] "akan kuambil resiko, meski kemungkinan hanya 1%!"

"Giliranku, Draw!"

Sedangkan diluar terlihat ada tiga pejaga yang sedang berpatroli

"ada satpol PP(?)! tidak boleh ada duel setelah jam pelajaran, nanti kita bisa tertangkap dan kita bisa kena hukuman!"jelas Asuka.

"heh? bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau ada aturan seperti itu"ujar Judai karena tidak tau ada aturan semacam itu.

"apa kau tidak baca kartu pelajarmu?"ujar Aska sambil mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya

'Asuka-san harus melihat pertandinganku'batin Manjoume dengan semburat merah.

"Manjoume-san, bahaya!"

"cupukup untuk malam ini, kutunda dulu kemenanganku"ujar Manjoume berniat ingin pergi karena ada Satpol PP(?).

"pertandingannya belum selesai!"teriak Judai.

"kuberi kau kesempatan, tunjukkan yang terbaik lain kali"

"tunggu sebentar"

"aniki mereka dating!"peringat Shou.

"cepat lewat sini!"perintah Asuka

"cepat! Cepat!"

"tdak aku tetap disini!"ujar Judai ngambek kayak anak kecil.

"terlalu lama aku seret aja nih anak"ujar Naruto sambil menyeret Judai

Terlihat ketiga satpol PP(?) itu sudah sampai di Duel Field yang sudah kosong.

"teriak-teriak begitu apa kau kesal?"Tanya Asuka

"cih, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu"ujar Judai masih ngambek.

"terima kasih Asuka-san!"ujar Shou berterima kasih.

"dan bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melawan Obelisk Blue?"Tanya Asuka tentang perasaan Judai setelah melawan Obelisk Blue.

"yah, tapi aku yakin aku pasti menang tadi"ujar Judai bangga.

"oh ya? Jika saja tidak ada pengganggu tadi, pasti kau kehilangan kartu terbaikmu sekarang iya kan?"ujar Asuka menjelaskan kalau Judai kalah.

"tidak, aku yakin aku pasti menang"ujar Judai sambil menunjukkan kartu yang di Drawnya tadi saat baru gilirannya sambil membayangkan kalau duel tadi tidak ada pengganggu dan duel itu terus berjalan.

"dengan Resurrection Of The Dead, aku panggil Wingman dari kuburan!"ujar Judai mengaktifkan Spell Cardnya "Flame Shoot"lanjutnya sambil menyerang monster Manjoume dan memenangkan Duel itu

Setelah membayangkan itu terlihat wajah terkejut dari Asuka dan bengga dari Judai setelah itu Judai pergi dengan disusul oleh Naruto

"A-Aniki!"tidak lupa juga Shou yang ketinggalan

"dia itu,, menarik juga"gumam Asuka sambil melihat mereka bertiga pergi

TBC(Tubercolosis)

Hola minna-san saya kembali lagi dengan chapter baru dan bagi yang bertanya apa naruto menggantikan Judai sebenarnya tidak peran Naruto dan Judai akan seimbang pada setiap Chapternya sudah itu saja dan sampai jumpa lain waktu

SALAM ANTI-MAINSTREAM

^_^ MIND TO REVIEW ^_^


End file.
